Guard Dog
by WithKufufuAndKamikorosu
Summary: "Scared?" He whispered.Tsuna closed his eyes and nodded slowly."Do you want me to leave?" Tsuna paused for a moment then shook his head."I'm a monster you know." This caused Tsuna to stop a moment again.He opened his eyes and peered at the man."But you'll protect me, won't you?"WARNING:AU,OCs,(unintentional)OOCness,swearing,supernatural,no pairings planned.Rated T,Rating may change
1. Prologue: Odd things

_**AN: Okay then! Heres my first fanfic written and posted on this account. This is just the prologue, So I'm not entirely sure how this is going to turn out, buuuut I'm going with it anyway. xD haha! This idea had been floating around in my head for a while now, and I haven't been able to figure out how to write it out without sounding weird and messing everything up soooo... I finally just gave in and made it AU (Since thats basicly what it is after all) I can't guarantee that I'll follow along with the plot very well considering everything... But who cares! It's a fanfic so I can do whatever the f**k I want with it anyways. ^^ Haha, Lets just hope it doesn't turn out too badly. **_

_**Oh! And feel free to correct any spelling, grammar, or other errors you spot. I don't have a beta and I'm not sure I ever will so it's just little ol' me tryin' my best to get it as right as can be. And thats easier said than done considering I'm dyslexic... Oh well!**_

_**Warning: Contains swearing, killing, violence, and other stuff.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Except Zelvinki(the OC). He's mine. Aaaaalll mineeee.)**_

...

**Somewhere in Nanimori**

...

Evening settled down upon the land of the rising sun. The sky was light up in brilliant oranges, reds, and yellows. The clouds appeared golden against the backdrop. A gentle wind swept across Nanimori as the town settled down with family or friends. And walking down the street was a small 6 year old brunette. His body was covered in little cuts and bruises. His cloths covered in dirt.

He was known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Dame-Tsuna to those in his class. He had managed to get away from the bullies that beat him near daily and was headed home, going the long way for once. He paused when he felt something shifting near him. He looked back, tilting his head a bit to one side.

There was nothing there.

He looked back forward and kept walking. Not long afterwards he felt it again. That odd presence that sneaked just behind him, hiding in the shadows.

He blinked, looking around for anything odd or out of place(or anything that his 6 year old mind thought would be out of place) but still found nothing.

It confused him that he would keep feeling something following him.

"**Is this really Iemitsu's brat?**"

He turned around to take a look at where the voice had come from. A group of 5 men in expensive looking suits stood before him. He looked at them oddly. They were clearly foreigners and the odd language that they spoke made little sense to his 6 year old brain. What did make sense to him was the gun that one of them pulled out of their jacket and pointed at him.

He stumbled backwards, eyes going wide with fear. Something was wrong. Even if his mother tried to shield him from the evils of the world around him, even he knew what a gun was and how dangerous it could be.

"Oi, Brat. Sorry to do this, but orders are orders"

Now he understood the words, but what was being said still made no sense. Orders? What orders?

There was a loud bang and Tsuna felt pain shoot through his body. The bullet lodged itself in his shoulder. He fell backwards and cried out for help.

_Make it stop._

The men in suits went closer to him. The one holding the gun pressed the black thing to his forehead.

"**Arrivederci.**"

Tsuna shut his eyes tight and prepared for his death (While he couldn't understand why, he knew what would happen)

_Please. I don't want to die._

"Allow me."

BANG

A new voice sounded and when Tsuna opened his eyes it wasn't the men in suits that held a gun up to his head that stood before him.

In front of Tsuna was an odd looking man. He stood over 6 feet tall, nearing 7, wearing a plain black collared shirt and black slacks, his feet were bare. He had short messy black hair and bright yellow eyes. But that wasn't what was odd. What was different about the man was the black wolf's tail that waved back and forward behind him, and the wolf-like ears that flicked atop his head.

He smiled a feral grin at the men and opened his hand (which was about where the bullet would have passed through should its path not have been obstructed) A small crumpled piece of metal fell to the ground and a crimson soon followed. The man's hand bled, albeit not much, but it bled nonetheless.

The other men in suits pulled out handguns and pointed them at the odd stranger. They shouted out more words that Tsunayoshi could not understand, that odd language they had conversed in earlier.

The man simply turned his head a bit to look back at the brunette who had collapsed on the ground behind him, "Oi, Chibi. What do you say we make a deal?"

"A deal?" Tsuna's voice was weak as he spoke over the pain in his shoulder.

"I'll protect you till the end of time so long as you do one thing for me."

"And what would that be?"

"Entertain me."

The brunette paused as he heard the words. The men waved their guns threateningly and kept shouting with those odd, odd words.

"Deal."

As soon as tsuna said those words, his vison went red. The pavement below him was stained the color, as was anything that happened to be nearby. The man now crouched before the shivering brunette and smiled softly at the little boy.

"Scared?" He whispered.

Tsuna closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Tsuna paused for a moment then shook his head.

"I'm a monster you know." The man said.

This caused Tsuna to stop a moment again. He opened his eyes and peered at the man.

"But you'll protect me, won't you?"

The man blinked, looking surprised. Then he broke out laughing. "How interesting! You're frightened and yet you'll trust me! How curious. How strange."

His expression calmed and he looked back at the boy, who was on the verge of passing out.

"Then I'll stay. I'll stay by your side and protect you so long as you live."

Those were the last words the boy heard before passing out amongst the corpses of the hitmen who had come to kill him. Little did he know just how much his world would change when he returned to the land of the living the following day.

…

**_7 Years Later_**

**_Somewhere in Italy_**

…

"So then you'll take the job?" An old man leaned back in his chair.

He sat at a desk in his office. The walls were lined with books and papers were placed in neat stacks on the desk. In front of the desk was two couches that faced one another with a low coffee table in between. A baby in a suit with a fedora stood on the table, eyeing a file with an expert eye.

"I'll do it. Although I can't help but wonder how this will go. He doesn't look very much like boss material."

"With you training him, I'm sure he'll turn out fine. You are, after all, Reborn the World's Greatest Hitman."

The baby smirked, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Timoteo."

The old man smiled kindly at the hitman, "But it's the truth, isn't it?"

Reborn tilted his fedora down and looked at the file again.

_Tsunayoshi Sawada_

_Age: 13_

_Date of birth: October 14, 199X_

_Gender: Male_

_Parents: Iemitsu Sawada (Father) Nana Sawada (Mother)_

_No other relations._

_Blood type: A_

_Height: 157 cm_

_Weight: 46.5 kg_

_Below average in all school subjects. Known as Dame-Tsuna by the people of the town. Is known for his clumsiness and inability to understand many school subjects. No Known friends._

The hitman sighed, this was going to be a long assignment.

...

_**Don't forget, Reviews make the world go round! I might decide to update faster if **__**someone**__** decides to review~**_


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting between two Demons

_**AN: Hello! I'm back with the first actual chapter of this! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this story! It really encourages me when I see that people are actually reading this, rather than just ignoring it and assuming it's just another fanfic in the mass of stories out there. This chapter was rather difficult to write. I'm not entirely sure I did all to well on it despite having typed this out several times. Tell me what you think, and what I can improve on!**_

_**_**Feel free to correct any spelling, grammar, or other errors you spot. I don't have a beta and I'm not sure I ever will so it's just little ol' me tryin' my best to get it as right as can be. And thats easier said than done considering I'm dyslexic... Oh well!**_**_

_**Warning: Contains swearing, mentioning of violence, and other stuff.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Except Zelvinki(the OC). He's mine. Aaaaalll mineeee.)**_

**…..**

**_A short while after the meeting in Italy_**

**_Nanimori, Japan_**

**…..**

"Tsu-kun! Wake up, you're going to be late for school again!"

Nana called up the stairs in her usual manner.

"HIIIEEEEE!" She heard her son's scream and sighed. It was routine at this point. She would call several times, he would only wake up when he was about to be late. He would rush down the stairs, grab a slice of toast, and then rush out the door with their dog on his heels.

That dog was strange, it followed her Tsu-kun everywhere. It just showed up one day out of nowhere, the largest dog she had ever seen, with a bleeding Tsuna on its back. Tsuna had been near death and Nana had quickly gotten him to the hospital. Meanwhile, the dog never once left her son's side. After Tsuna got out of the hospital and the trio went back home, Nana asked Tsuna who the dog was and Tsuna simply replied with "He's my friend." The dog had stayed with them ever since.

She paused when she heard footsteps rush down the stairs and winced when he heard the crash that signaled that Tsuna had tripped and fallen. A moment later and she saw her son rush over to the table, grab a piece of toast she had laid out for him and rush out the door with their dog trailing after him.

"Bye mom!"

"Have a good day Tsu-kun! Oh! Come home early today! I have a surprise for you!"

"Kay!"

Then she heard the door shut behind him and she sighed. Nana looked down at the flyer in hand.

_Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. _

_Grade and subject doesn't matter. _

_Reborn_

Nana smiled to herself, "It's such an interesting flier! I hope He can help my Tsu-kun with school…"

**…**

"Zelvinki! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Tsuna cried, looking at the overly large 'dog' that followed him.

"Because the only thing we agreed on was that I would guard you. There was nothing on waking you." The 'dog' seemed to smile and an amused look could be found in its eyes as it looked up at Tsuna.

Tsuna frowned and looked ahead of him once more, "Well you could be nice every once in a while and actually wake me! Hibari-san is going to be after my skin again if I'm late!"

"If he tried then I'll just take care of him." The 'dog' responded simply.

Tsuna cried out in frustration, "No! Absolutely not! You are not allowed to kill him. It's one thing to kill hitmen after my and my mother's lives but it's another to kill innocent bystanders."

The 'dog' snorted, "Innocent my ass. He smells of blood nearly as much as the guys I take care of do."

Tsuna grimaced, "Still…"

The 'dog' watched tsuna for a moment then slowed to a stop. Tsuna stopped and turned back to look at him. "Zelvinki?"

"Get a move on, you'll be late if you don't hurry. I'll watch from afar." The wolf sat down and tilted its head back a bit, "There's no need to worry. If he tries anything then I'll make sure he gets what's due. No death."

Tsuna seemed to hesitate then nodded, "Fine. I'll see you during lunch?"

The wolf seemed to grin, "Like always, kid."

Tsuna smiled from ear to ear at Zelvinki.

"Now get your ass moving. The bell's gonna' ring in just a moment." The 'dog'said teasingly

Tsuna's eyes widened as he remembered the reason why he had been rushing in the first place. With an "I'm going to be late!" he ran off as fast as he could.

**…**

Reborn watched the two from where he was hiding. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the 'dog' that followed Tsuna. To him, it clearly wasn't a dog. It had all the makings of a wolf. And what's more is that that wolf was _talking _to Tsuna and Tsuna acted like it was perfectly _normal_. Now, don't get anything wrong. Reborn had seen a lot (a LOT) of strange things in his days as a hitman, but even for him this was a first.

It unnerved him. He hated to admit it (even if it was only mentally) but Zelvinki (as Tsuna had called the wolf) set every instinct he had haywire. They told him to run as fast as he possibly could and get out of there.

And he hated it.

What made things worse was that every once in a while, the wolf would glance at him. It would glance at him and smirk as if taunting him to try something.

Tsuna made it to school. He got in as fast as he could and barely made it in time. The wolf stopped outside the gates and sat down. He turned his attention and watched a boy standing guard at the gates for late comers. Reborn quickly identified him as Hibari Kyoya, head of Nanimori Middle's Disciplinary committee. Hibari glared at the wolf and the wolf simply sat there. They stared at each other for a moment before a member of the said committee (as identified by his odd hair style and uniform) came up and whispered something in Hibari's ear. Hibari scowled and pulled out his tonfas before stalking off somewhere to do something (bite someone to death) with the committee member trailing close behind. Reborn played with the idea of following him (he had potential as a guardian after all) but stopped when he saw the wolf move again.

The wolf lifted his head a bit to sniff the air, then (apparently satisfied with what he found) stood up. Only he didn't stop when he stood up. He stood up and as he did he changed. His legs lengthened. His fur receded in some places and lengthened in others. Bones shifted and by the time he stood fully upright, he looked nearly human. The man that now stood in the wolf's place was human other than a few distinct places. He had no human ears (only black wolf ones on his head) a tail flicked behind him. His eyes weren't normal either. They seemed to almost glow yellow and had an inhuman look to them. The pupils looked more like a cat's than anything else. His nails were long and sharpened to a point.

And around his neck as the oddest thing of all.

But why it stood out to him didn't make any sense.

It was an intricate tattoo. It wrapped around his neck like a collar and it would have looked completely black and solid unless you looked closer. If you looked closely you could see patterns of odd symbols and flowers. In particular, roses, he recognized.

The man turned to look directly at where he was hiding. Reborn froze.

"Oiiii. You going to come out?"

Reborn didn't move as the man called out. Something told him that if he moved, there would be hell to pay.

The man tilted his head a bit to one side, then grinned in a way that made Reborn's blood run cold (and he had thought _Belphegor's_ smile had been bad).

"No? Seems you're smarter than the rest, Reborn." The man chuckled, "Ah well. That means I'm not allowed to do much. I'll see you around, Reborn, I get the feeling that life will be a hell of a lot more interesting with you around," The man's eyes narrowed and he frowned. He said in a more serious voice, "Just know that I won't let you touch my charge."

As the man walked away, reborn let out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. He narrowed his eyes as Zelvinki blended into the shadows (with a practiced ease that almost any hitman would envy) and headed off somewhere.

A long assignment indeed.

**…..**

The bell rang to signal that lunch had begun and Tsunayoshi quickly made his way to the roof where he knew his friend would be waiting. He opened the door and walked out, looking around to try to spot him.

"Boo."

When the voice sounded in his ear Tsuna jumped and turned around, sighing in relief when he saw the wolf grinning a mischievous smile at him.

"Zelvinki! I thought I told you to stop doing that!"

"Aww~ But where's the fun in that~?" Zelvinki chuckled then sat down right where he stood. He crossed his legs and rested his hands on his knees and looked up at the brunette, "Anyway. Down to business. Its lunch, isn't it? Start eating."

Tsuna gave a long sigh then sat down too, taking out his bento and starting to eat, "Did something good happen? You're in a better mood than usual."

"Oh~? You noticed? My my, and here I thought you'd remain clueless forever!" Zelvinki smiled smugly and raised his hands in the air in a 'what can you do?' gesture.

"Hey! I'm not clueless!"

"Yes you are. You just don't see it. Which proves you're clueless."

"I take offence to that…" Tsuna grumbled.

Zelvinki laughed, "Which is why I do it. Where else would I get my fun?"

"Speaking of which. What did happen? You never answered my question." Tsuna narrowed his eyes. Something told him that this wasn't going to be a very fun for him. It hardly ever was when it came to the man sitting in front of him.

"I was getting to that, Chibi. You should let people talk when they have something important to say and not interrupt with petty (Hey!) complaints." Zelvinki leaned forward a bit and rested his head on the back of his hand, "Someone interesting arrived in town."

Tsuna frowned, "Interesting?"

Zelvinki waved it off, "It's nothing. Just ignore it. I get the feeling you'll meet him soon enough anyways."

Tsuna watched Zelvinki with a disbelieving look in his eyes then sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time and continued eating the lunch that his mother had prepared for him.

Zelvinki's ears flicked and he stood, quickly retreating. Mere moments afterwards the door slammed open and Hibari stood at the entranceway.

"H-Hibari-san?"

Hibari ignored the brunette (Herbivore) and looked around for something (His good-fight senses where tingling!) He scowled when he didn't find what he was looking for and left, slamming the door behind him.

Zelvinki jumped down from his hiding place and looked at the door. He had an oddly calmed look on his face as he tilted his head a bit to one side and stared at the door as if he expected the thing to burst into flames.

"Zelvinki?"

Zelvinki shook his head, "Nothing. It's nothing."

Tsuna frowned a bit at the wolf then went back to eating. The bell rang not long afterwards.

**…..**

The bell rang for school to be over. Classes had gone the same as usual for Tsuna. People freely teased him in class when he answered something wrong and laughed at him openly whenever he tripped over something none existent (or a student's stuck out foot. He never was very good at avoiding those) When the day was finally over, he sighed with relief (he got the feeling that he had been sighing too much recently. He blamed it on a certain wolf)

Tsuna made his way through the hallways, avoiding people when he could, and smiled when he saw his constant companion waiting for him just outside the school gates.

The two headed home in silence (which the brunette found frightening. Zelvinki was always talkative with two exceptions. Neither were very fun exceptions.) They finally reached the pair's home and headed inside.

"Kaa-san! I'm home!"

"Welcome home Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna's mother poked her head out from the kitchen and smiled at the pair, "Oh! Tsu-kun! I almost forgot about your surprise."

Tsuna thought back to this morning, "You mentioned that. What is it?"

"I found this interesting flyer in the mail this morning! It's for a home tutor."

"A home tutor?!"

"Yup! I already gave him a call and he said he'd be here today! Here, I still have the flyer!"

Tsuna took the flyer from his mother's outstretched hand. He quickly read it over then looked at Nana again, "Kaa-san. This smells like a scam."

"Don't say that! He's probably a tutor from a professional business school for young men! I've always wanted a teacher like this for you."

"I don't want a tutor, though! I'm not good at anything I do anyways!" Tsuna cried out.

"Cioassu."

Everyone turned to see where the high pitched voice came from and they all blinked when they saw a baby standing there.

"I arrived 3 hours early but as a service I'll evaluate you now."

"Arra? Whose child are you?" Nana (the ever caring mother) crouched down and smiled at the hitman

"Hm? I'm Reborn, the home tutor."

"Pff. Hahaha!" Tsuna burst out laughing, "I was wondering what kind of person created that flier, but it turned out to be a baby! Sorry, kid, but there is nothing I can learn from you."

"Oh? I believe Zelvinki would have something to say about that."

Reborn tilted his head in gesture to the wolf. The wolf had remained silent throughout the whole thing and appeared very amused. The wolf smiled and turned, walking up the stairs.

Tsuna blinked, looking stunned. Zelvinki wasn't someone who would just leave him there with an unknown. He frowned, looking after the retreating form of the wolf.

Nana blinked at the trio, clueless as to what was going on, "Ha?"

Reborn looked up at Nana, "The contract states that I shall live here on till his grades improve."

Nana snapped out of her trance and smiled, "Ah! Yes, it does! Welcome, Reborn. I hope that this will be good for my son!"

"Kaa-san!"

Nana smiled and waved before leaving for the kitchen, "I'll be making dinner. Be down soon!"

Tsuna was surprised. He looked from his mother to where he had seen Zelvinki disappear to and then back down to Reborn. He frowned, "Who are you really?" He asked in all seriousness.

Reborn smirked, "Let's head to your room, shall we?"

The pair made their way to Tsuna's room and opened the door to find Zelvinki lounging around in his human form on Tsuna's bed.

"Took you long enough. Reborn, is this what you're doing here?"

Reborn ignored the demon and sat down at the only table in the room. He set his suit case onto the table and only then did he respond, "Ah. This is why I'm here."

Tsuna looked even more confused than ever, "Zelvinki? You know him?"

"In passing. Who wouldn't know of the world's greatest hitman?"

Zelvinki smirked and sat up. His tail waved behind him, "Reborn. You should be the one to explain. After all, I don't have all the details."

Reborn tilted his fedora down and opened his suitcase. Inside was a sniper rifle and three pictures. He had originally intended to use the rifle to prove to Tsuna that he really was a hitman, but decided against it. He laid the three pictures out onto the table.

Tsuna went over to look at the three and paled at what he saw.

"I was assigned by the ninth boss of the Vongola to train Tsuna to become the Tenth generation boss. All three of Nono's sons have been killed. Enrico was shot in a feud. Matsumo was drowned. And Frederico was found reduced to bone. The only candidate left is you, Tsuna. The vongola family's first boss retired early and crossed over to Japan. He was your great great great grandfather. Therefore, you are a part of the Vongola bloodline and a legitimate boss candidate."

"M-mafia boss?" Tsuna stuttered. He looked at the picture with undisguised fear then glanced at Zelvinki for help.

"He's not lying, kid. Ha! I knew if I stuck around life would get more interesting. Nice goin'! You can finally keep up your end of the deal." Zelvinki chuckled and leaned back a bit, "I was starting to think that I wasn't going to get anything more than the occasional third rate fight. This is most certainly better."

Reborn narrowed his eyes, "It's about time you tell me who you are, exactly. And what deal?"

Zelvinki smirked at the baby hitman and then bowed in a formal way that went out of style at least a hundred years before, "I do suppose I haven't really introduced myself yet. My name, Arcobaleno, is Demon Zelvinki. 7 years ago I made a deal with the brat. I'll protect him and keep him alive as long as I can get some fun out of it. So far, it's been rather disappointing for anything other than passing the time."

"Demon?"

"Yes. Demon. Don't believe it?"

Reborn frowned and studied the wolf with calculating eyes, "… That shall remain unsaid."

Zelvinki smirked, "Most curious…" He chuckled.

Tsuna glanced between the demon and the hitman. The atmosphere was tense.

Suddenly Reborn stood, making the other's look at him.

"I'm hungry so I'm headed downstairs to get some food from Maman." And with that the sun arcobaleno left the room, leaving behind a confused Tsuna and an amused Zelvinki.

...

_**Don't forget, Reviews make the world go round! I might decide to update faster if **__**someone**__** decides to review~**_


	3. Chapter 2: Old Memories

_**AN: I'm baaack! And Happy Halloween! (At least, thats what it is where I am...) This chapter is shorter than the last one... But thats because I didn't want to get into certain things just yet. Theres a bit of fluff between Zelvinki and Tsuna (We get flashbacks!) and then some questions about what Reborn will be allowed to do, and what Zelvinki won't allow him too. To those of you who commented about Tsuna's personality being too much like cannon... Wait to make your judgements on till you've seen more of the story! I hope you like the Chapter!**_

_**Feel free to correct any spelling, grammar, or other errors you spot. I don't have a beta and I'm not sure I ever will so it's just little ol' me tryin' my best to get it as right as can be. And thats easier said than done considering I'm dyslexic... Oh well!**_

_**Warning: Contains swearing, mentioning of violence, and other stuff.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Except Zelvinki(the OC). He's mine. Aaaaalll mineeee.)**_

_**...**_

An hour after Reborn's new student had gone to bed and said hitman was still wide awake. He couldn't sleep, not with the wolf around. Zelvinki seemed to know it too. He lay in his wolf form with his head resting on his paws and watched Reborn with his bright yellow eyes.

The wolf smirked when he caught the hitman looking then stood and motioned for the arcobaleno to follow him. The wolf opened the door and stalked down the dark hallway and settled in the middle, near the stairs. Reborn stopped a little ways away from the self-proclaimed Demon.

They remained silent for a moment before the wolf laughed softly and said, "Go ahead. Ask away. I know you're curious."

"Explain everything. From the beginning."

The wolf smirked again, "And if I don't?"

Reborn pointed Leon in his gun form at the demon, "Then I'll shoot."

"I'd like to see you try."

The two stared at each other for a moment, then Zelvinki started giggling. It startled the hitman (Not that he showed it)

"I'm afraid I can't tell you everything. Not everything is mine to tell. But I will say a few things. First off, Iemitsu is too stupid for his own good."

The hitman resisted snorting in agreement.

"Second, don't assume that the brat that's sleeping in there is the same one that's from your reports. He's changed since I first found him."

"Changed? How so?"

Zelvinki was silent for a moment, pondering the answer. Finally he said, "He doesn't throw up anymore."

"Throw up?"

The wolf looked amused "Ask the boy yourself. Listen. Do what you wish with the boy. I won't step in unless I think you're taking it too far."

Reborn raised an eyebrow, "And at what point is too far?"

"Well you'll just have to find out, now won't you?" The wolf stood, "I'm bored so I'm headed out. See you in the morning, Reborn."

The hitman silently lowered his gun as the wolf turned and headed down the stairs, presumably to head outside.

**…**

_"Zelvinki?_

_A tiny brunette clutched his blanket close to his chest as he neared the massive wolf._

_"Hm? What is it?" The wolf lifted his head and looked at the 6 year old boy._

_Tsuna shifted from side to side nervously," I-…. Can I s-sleep with you?"_

_The wolf blinked, surprised, "Huh?"_

_Tsuna looked down at the ground, "It's just… I had an n-nightmare… C-can I… stay with you t-tonight?" The boy looked up with a hopeful look in his eyes._

_Zelvinki blinked again, then laughed. Tsuna looked away,"S-sorr-"_

_"Sure. Why not?"_

_The brunette looked back at the demon,"R-really?"_

_The wolf nodded,"Ah. You can stay. I said I would protect you, didn't I? That means from nightmares too."_

_Tsuna smiled brightly and went over to Zelvinki. _He lied down and rested his head in the long dark hair of Zelvinki's fur coat.__

_"Good night, Zelvinki."_

_"Good night, Kid."_

_The next morning, Nana found her son cuddled up against the new family pet with the most peaceful expression she had ever seen on his face._

**…**

Tsuna woke with a start and sat up in bed. He blushed slightly (why had he dreamt of such an embarrassing memory?) then realized that no one else was in the room.

"Zelvinki? Reborn?" He asked the empty room as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood.

He quickly got dressed and headed down the stairs (He didn't trip for once. Lucky!) and peeked his head into the dining room.

In the dining room/ kitchen area the table was set for three people (Undoubtedly it was his mother who had set the table) and seated at the seat opposite where Tsuna usually sat was Tsuna's new home tutor.

"Reborn? Have you seen Zelvinki?"

The baby hitman looked over at Tsuna, "He left about an hour and a half after you fell asleep last night."

"And he hasn't come back?"

Reborn nodded, then paused, "Dame-Tsuna."

"Yes?"

"Yesterday. Zelvinki said that you've changed since he found you. When I asked how he said 'you don't throw up anymore'. What did he mean?"

Tsuna wanted to flinch under that calculating gaze and shifted a bit from foot to foot (damn. And he thought he had broken that habit too)

He looked away from the hitman and thought about how he should answer. He knew the answer (it wasn't all too hard to figure out what the wolf had meant) but he was unsure exactly how to put it to words. He felt he had to say something though, and soon (There was that weird feeling again).

"I… I used to throw up every time I saw Zelvinki kill someone. I… I don't anymore. It's-"

Reborn cut him off, "Enough." He stood and jumped to Tsuna's shoulder, "You need to head to school. You'll be late again."

Tsuna looked at the clock and nearly fainted when he saw the time. He had to leave now unless he wanted to have to sprint the entire way to school (Zelvinki made him do that once. He did not want a repeat performance)

Tsuna rushed out the door, grabbing his school bag on the way, and started down the road to school.

**…**

Tsuna was a little more than half way to school when he saw Kyoko. He blinked once, then smiled softly at her.

Reborn wacked his head (Ow!), "Dame Tsuna, pay attention. You nearly walked into a pole."

Tsuna looked at Reborn then ahead of him and saw that the hitman was right. He nearly had walked into one. He quickly turned and walked around it, hoping the hitman would ignore his slip up. Sadly, luck was not on his side.

"She's your crush isn't she?"

Tsuna sighed (He really was sighing too much recently. Damn his luck) and smiled sadly, "Maybe. But I can't tell her. With the kind of life I lead, she'd only get dragged into it. And then maybe, I'll wake up one day and find she took a hit for me. Zelvinki only promised to protect me after all, and he only protects Mom too because he knows that if Mom died I'd have to go live with Dad. So I can't confess, no matter how much I want to. I'd only trouble everyone."

Reborn smirked and hopped down from Tsuna's shoulder, "Finally time, huh?"

Tsuna froze, something told him this would not go very well (Stupid intuition!) "Huh?"

Reborn turned around and pointed Leon (in gun form) at Tsuna, "Die."

"Eh?! Y-you don't actually mean that, do you?"

Reborn tilted his fedora down and looked very evil (At least to Tsuna he did) "You'll know when you die."

Reborn shot the gun with a loud bang and the bullet hit Tsuna right in the middle of the forehead.

**….**

Zelvinki tried to keep himself from laughing as he watched Tsuna's cloths fly off and a flame sprout from his forehead.

"REBORN!" His charge yelled, "I'LL TELL SASAGAWA KYOKO HOW I FEEL WITH MY DYING WILL!"

When Tsuna yelled that, he couldn't hold it anymore. He burst out laughing and fell out of the tree he hid in. Reborn looked over at him and said, "So this much is alright?"

Zelvinki managed to calm himself down enough to answer, "Are you kidding me? This is the most hilarious thing I've seen in a thousand years! I haven't had this much fun since Christine decided it would be a good idea to try to dye Azie's hair pink. (Ahh~ Good times. Gooood Times…) Come on, I'm not missing a show this good."

Zelvinki ran off (grabbing the cloths before he did. He had to be nice sometimes, didn't he?) , taking the quickest route to where he sensed Tsuna. The wolf and the hitman (How had he managed to keep up?) arrived just in time to hear Tsuna confess and get punched by Mochida. Needless to say, Zelvinki burst out laughing again.

It was then that the effects of the dying will bullet wore off and left Tsuna standing there in his boxers, wondering what the hell just happened.

Zelvinki jumped down from his hiding place and tossed Tsuna his clothing. The brunette took it gratefully and pulled on his pants the first chance he got.

"Reborn! What on earth happened?" Tsuna cried out as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"I shot you with a dying will bullet. A person that is shot with this bullet will resurrect with dying will after dying. Your dying will is based on what you are regretting when you die." Explained Reborn.

"And if I didn't regret anything?"

"I'm an assassin."

"I would have died?!"

Zelvinki laughed again, "Don't worry, kid! I wouldn't have let him shoot you if it wasn't safe."

Tsuna turned his attention over to Zelvinki, "Actually. Where on _earth_ have you been?"

Zelvinki smirked, "Around."

Tsuna looked at Zelvinki for a moment, trying to discern if he was serious or not, then heard the bell ring in the background. He snapped to look in the direction of the school, "Shit! I need to get going!"

He picked up his school bag again and ran off, not bothering to see if Reborn or Zelvinki followed behind.

**….**

Tsuna paused outside the door. He bit the inside of his cheek then opened the door. Maybe he should just head home and now go inside…

He sighed when he thought of what Zelvinki's and Reborn's reactions would be if he skipped school. He hadn't been allowed to in forever (Zelvinki's insistence… Why does that wolf torture me so?) so he instead opened the door to the classroom. He was instantly met with his classmates teasing him about his confession.

He started to walk to his seat when someone grabbed his arm from behind. He turned to see it was a group of members of the kendo team.

"Come on! Mochida wants to see you in the gym!"

They carted him off to the Gym and set him down in front of said Kendo captain.

"You! There you are you hentai stalker! God may forgive a piece of shit like you, but I won't! I shall smite you!"

Tsuna cowered in front of Mochida, wondering if there was a way out of this, as the kendo captain explained the rules of the 'competition' that the two were going to play. He glanced at the armor and shinai that the kendo team was bringing over and paled when he saw how heavy it was. Maybe it was better to escape….

"The prize is, of course, Sasagawa Kyoko!"

Tsuna stopped and looked at Kyoko then back at Mochida. He frowned and stood a bit straighter, "Mochida-senpai?"

Mochida stopped and tilted his head back in an attempt to look more intimidating, "Yes, Dame-Tsuna?"

"I can stand you making fun of me. I can stand you wanting to fight me. After all I did do that this morning. But what I can't stand is you treating Kyoko-chan like a thing. She is a person, not a prize to be won. So I will fight you."

Mochida looked taken back by the look of conviction in his eyes, "O-okay?"

Meanwhile, Reborn and Zelvinki sat in the support beams overlooking the situation. Zelvinki smiled and crossed his legs as he watched, "So it's come to this, eh?"

Reborn looked up at the wolf, "To what?"

"One of his rare boosts of confidence. Usually he's wimpy as all hell but every once in a while he does something hilarious. There was this one time he punched a hitman that was after him." Zelvinki laughed quietly as he remembered the memory, "That made my week, to be honest. The look on that man's face when Dame-Tsuna punched him, I mean."

"Oh?" The hitman smiled a bit then turned back to his sniper rifle, "Then this should be interesting."

The hitman shot the dying will bullet and it landed right in the middle of Tsuna's forehead.

What followed was even more hilarious than the confession to Kyoko this morning (In Zelvinki's opinion)

Tsuna's cloths went flying, his forehead caught on fire, and he launched himself at the Kendo captain. He then proceded to knock the kendo captain down and rip out all his hair. Zelvinki laughed as he watched. Reborn had been right, this was interesting.

The referee of the match hastily raised the red flag when Tsuna presented him with a wad of Mochida's hair.

Then everyone in the gym rushed forward to congratulate Tsuna…. Only to be interrupted when an angry demon perfect opened the door to the gym and growled out his signature line.

"For disrupting Nanimori's peace, being in the halls during class hours, and crowding, I will bite you to death."

Thaaat got everyone running back to class.

"Ne, Reborn? Don't you think he'd make a good edition?"

Reborn looked up at the wolf who had an expression on his face that all but screamed mischief.

"Perhaps. He has potential to be the cloud guardian."

Zelvinki grinned, "Good. Found any other candidates?"

"There is one. I called in someone from Italy. He should be arriving soon. His name is Gokudera Hayato. Don't kill him when he arrives."

"I won't! Have you so little faith in me? I won't attack unless I deem it too dangerous for my charge and thus far you seem to be doing a wonderful job of making him entertain me. I'll let you do as you please."

Reborn smirked. He was starting to like this wolf, they thought in similar ways (No matter how different their mannerisms may be)

"Zelvinki, might I ask you something?" Leon changed back into his chameleon form and Reborn helped it back onto his hat.

The wolf looked down at the baby, "You can ask. I can't guarantee I'll answer but you're free to try."

"Earlier you mentioned a Christine and an Azie. Who are they?"

"Christine and Azie? Ah! Azie is my best friend. I've known him nearly 5 thousand years. His actual name is Azien. He is the current demon that holds the title of Strongest. He's held it for really long too, just short of 6 hundred years. Usually, the demon that holds it loses that title after 2 hundred or so. Christine was a human I met around 2 hundred years ago. Azie and I were in London you see, and we met her. Christine Morningwell. She was married to an earl and was quite the fan of occult. She had the most distinct laugh too…" Zelvinki smiled as he remembered the time that he had spent at Morningwell manor.

Reborn made his way back to the ground and Zelvinki followed.

"You headed home now?" Zelvinki asked.

Reborn shook his head, "No. I'll be watching my student."

Zelvinki smiled, "Then do be sure to join Tsuna and me for lunch on the roof. You can help me tease him~"

**…**

**At the same time**

**Nanimori Airport**

**…**

A man with silver hair stepped out of the airport and took a look around, "So this is where the tenth generation candidate is? Che."

**...**

_**AN: Sorry again for the shorter chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer.**_

_**Don't forget, Reviews make the world go round! I might decide to update faster if **__**someone**__** decides to review~**_


	4. Chapter 3: Incoming Storm

_**AN: Hello there everyone! I'm back with another one! Before we begin I'd like to address a few things with everyone.**_

_**Firstly: **_

_**There will be no ZelvinkiXTsuna. None. At least not in a romantic way (There will be some family fluff here and there. Thats what Tsuna considers Zelvinki. Family). It will be like this for several reasons. One: I'm not to big a fan of Cannon Character X OC. There are some really good ones out there, but for the most part I really don't like them. Thus, I will not write it. Two: I suck at writing romance... Haha, I can write romantic scenes sometimes but usually its no good. I don't have very much experience with romance besides what I see with my friends dateing, my parents, and stuff I've read on the internet, so I'm at a total loss there. Three: Zelvinki hates anything Homosexual. He can stand it so long as they don't try to include him, but he would never fall for a man himself. There is a good reason for it too. Personally, I love yaoi (All my favorite pairings for this anime are Yaoi) but Zelvinki will stay faaaaar away from it.**_

_**Secondly: **_

_**I don't have any pairings planned beyond cannon pairings and pairings between non-cannon people that Zelvinki happens to know (Think Azien. I mentioned him, right?) But if I get a bunch of people asking for it then I might try to work it in somehow. However, it will NOT become the focal point in this story.**_

_**Thirdly:**_

_**I reaaally hate the Daily Life Arc so I'm trying to get past it as soon as I can. So if the story seems rushed, I'm sorry. I plan on skimming over much of the Daily Life Arc and skipping anything I don't find necessary. If I skip over something you thought was important, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Just remember that this is AU.  
><strong>_

_**...**_

_**Sorry for the long AN this time, but I do hope that I answered some questions that you may have had. I thank everyone who has taken the time to review and I thank everyone who has followed or favorited this story as well. Let me know if you have any other questions. Ask them in a review or PM me, and I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as I'm able. Also, I've made the decision to try and post a new chapter every saturday or so. While I'm not sure I'll be able to do this all the time (School can be a bitch. That is all the explanation you need) I will try to post around then. Now on with the story!**_

_**Feel free to correct any spelling, grammar, or other errors you spot. I don't have a beta and I'm not sure I ever will so it's just little ol' me tryin' my best to get it as right as can be. And thats easier said than done considering I'm dyslexic... Oh well!**_

_**Warning: Contains swearing, violence, and other stuff.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Except Zelvinki(the OC). He's mine. Aaaaalll mineeee.)**_

_**...**_

_Zelvinki sat in his human form, his legs crossed, with a 7 year old Tsuna sitting in his lap. Tsuna leaned back and tilted his head up so he could look at the demon._

_"Zelvinki?"_

_"Yes?" Zelvinki looked down at the brunette._

_"Can you tell me a story?" _

_Zelvinki blinked at Tsuna then pursed his lips in thought (Does he know any stories appropriate for a human 7 year old?)_

_"Sure. Why not? Let's see…. Oh! I know~" Zelvinki put a hand on Tsuna's hair absentmindedly as he remembered something that Tsuna might like._

_"How about a story about a witch?"_

_"A witch? Is it a bad witch?"_

_"No no, far from it. This witch was a good witch. Her name was Annette. She lived in a small village like town on the border between France and Italy. Annette was the youngest of 3 siblings. She had a mother and a father and one older sister named Eva and an older brother named James. Her family was rather poor, you see, but she was happy with her family. She and Eva practiced a very special type of magic, while her brother and her father worked out in the fields. But the village didn't like Annette and her family very much. They didn't like the fact that she could use magic. Because they didn't like her they often spent long hours bullying her. It was one such time that they were doing so that she met and befriended a monster."_

_"A monster?"_

_"Ah. A monster."_

_"Was it a bad monster?"_

_"… Yes. It was a bad monster."_

_"Then why did she befriend it?"_

_"Because the village shunned her. But the monster didn't care. The monster liked Annette's company and the two became very good friends. The monster even stopped being a bad monster because Annette asked the monster to stop being bad."_

_"That's good!"_

_"Ah. It was. That monster moved in with her and her family and the monster helped around the house and ran errands for them. Then one day a group of very bad people came. These people were dressed up all in white. They came to their home one day while the monster was away visiting a friend of the monster. They took Annette and her family and put them on trial."_

_"Trial? Did Annette do something bad?"_

_"No. Annette was a very kind person. She did nothing wrong. But she lived in a time when her abilities were not appreciated very much. So they wanted her gone. They put Annette to trial and found her guilty of crimes she didn't commit. As punishment for those crimes, they tried to kill her."_

_Tsuna suddenly looked like he was going to cry, "Why would they kill her?! She was a nice person!"_

_"Yes she was, but they didn't know that. All they saw was her magic. Then the monster came back. The monster came back and found out what those bad men had done. The monster went to where the bad men were trying to kill Annette. The monster managed to get there just in time and saved her."_

_"The monster saved her? Hurray for the monster! And they lived happily ever after, right?"_

_Zelvinki gave a smile that, for once, was not his usual smirk. He had a sad look in his eyes as he said, "Yeah. They lived happily ever after."_

**_…_**

"…wake him? I us-… panic…. time."

Tsuna closed his eyes tighter and tried to go back to his dream about Kyoko and a world where he didn't have to worry about assassins after him. His bed was comfortable, his sheets were warm. He didn't want to get up.

"But… boss… around in the…. To get…"

"…how …going … fun planned…"

He was starting to get annoyed at the voices that were disrupting his sleep.

"…Leon."

Now he was starting to get a bad feeling. And didn't those voices belong too Zelvinki and Reborn?

"… Good plan~ …watch."

"Clear!"

Suddenly he heard a spark, and the next thing he knew, he was being electrocuted.

Oh, kami, why him?

**…**

It had been 3 days since Reborn had first arrived, and Zelvinki couldn't be happier. Moments with the hitman around always made him want to laugh and he quickly found himself liking the cursed man.

Especially when the Arcobaleno was doing something like now.

Zelvinki watched Reborn approach the brunette that was sleeping comfortably on his bed. Zelvinki sat in his wolf form and smirked as he asked, "You're going to wake him? I usually let him sleep so that I can watch him panic as he tries to get to school on time."

Reborn tilted his head back a bit as a sign that he had heard the wolf, "But of course. A mafia boss can't be seen rushing around in the morning trying to get to school."

Zelvinki chuckled at the response. Typical for the Arcobaleno. "I see. Then how are you going to wake him? You have something fun planned, don't you?" Zelvinki smiled at the prospect of the various ways the Arcobaleno could wake the tiny brunette.

"I do. Leon."

Zelvinki watched as Leon turned into a defibrillator, "Oh! That is a good plan~ Hahaha, this'll be fun to watch."

"Clear!" the hitman brought the two pieces down on Tsuna's chest and delivered a powerful electrical shock. The brunette cried out and fell out of bed onto the floor.

Zelvinki got up and padded over to the brunette, "Oi, Tsuna. You still alive?"

Tsuna groaned and opened his eyes. He scowled at the wolf, "That. Was not fun."

Zelvinki laughed then said, "Hey! Be glad you have enough time to actually eat breakfast. You should be thanking your knew tutor, not cursing him."

Reborn whacked Tsuna on the back of the head, "Get going, Dame-Tsuna. You still have school today."

Tsuna pouted and nursed his wounded head, "H-haii…."

**…**

The rest of Tsuna's morning had gone without too much trouble. He even made it to school with time to spare. It was for these reasons that he knew something bad was going to happen today. He never had a good luck streak that didn't signal something terrible.

That 'terrible' thing turned out to be him being forced onto the volleyball team. He tried to get out of it, via his usual style, but in the end relented.

He failed epically through the first half of the game, and it was only then that Reborn decided to take 'pity' (Read the sarcasm) on him and shoot him with the jump shot. They managed to win the game, but only barely. The praise that he got from everyone around him after the game was over was nice, and he had to admit that it felt good to not be taunted by anyone.

If only Zelvinki didn't tease him so much about it for the rest of the day…

The next day started out much the same, only he was hit by a hammer rather than electrocuted. He went to school and was dodging bullets most of the way there (Damn you Reborn and Zelvinki tag team!) He finally settled down in his seat and rested his head in his hands with a sigh. His intuition told him that today was not going to be a very fun day for him, and what did you know? They were getting a transfer student.

**….**

Gokudera Hayato walked into the class and ignored the murmurs about him that went about the class room. He looked over the room and his eyes landed on the tenth boss candidate. He scowled and glared at him. He ignored the teacher when the teacher tried to tell him where his seat was and went over and kicked the weakling's desk. He scowled when the brunette fell out of his desk and looked up at him with wide, startled eyes. He made his way to his desk and set about watching the candidate for the rest of class.

Throughout the day he watched he brunette, and while he lost him briefly during lunch (a feat he thought not many could do) what he saw the rest of the day did not impress him. The boy was terrible at everything he did. The only thing he seemed to be able to get anything even somewhat decent in was English (and even then he spoke in a weird older version of the language most of the time) He decided that he really didn't like the boy and then decided that he would confront the brunette as soon as he could.

The chance appeared sooner than he thought it would.

He found the brunette alone behind the building shortly after school. The boy was just sitting there, leaning against the side of the building, looking like he was lost in thought.

"Are you sitting there and doing nothing but sulking about your uselessness?" He found himself saying.

The tenth generation candidate looked up and over at him. For a moment, he thought he saw a flash of orange but he dismissed it as a trick of the light.

"Gokudera-san?" The brunette quickly got to his feet, "What are you doing here?"

Hayato scowled when the boy didn't respond to his insult, "If this is the leader of the tenth generation, then Vongola is doomed."

He watched the boy stiffen, "I refuse to accept it. I'm the one who's fit to be the 10th!"

He took out two sticks of dynamite, light them using his cigarette, and tossed them at the boy, "Later."

BANG

A gunshot rang out that put out the lights on the dynamite and both Hayato and the tenth gen turned to look at a newly appeared Reborn.

"Ciaossu." The baby hitman greeted.

"Hey there Chibi! You okay? You look white as a sheet." A man that Hayato didn't recognize stood next to Reborn. He laughed at the tenth gen. The man had short black hair and odd yellow eyes. He wore a fedora not unlike reborn's (It lacked the orange band around it though. It was plain black) and a light sandy colored trench coat.

"Zelvinki! Reborn!"

"You came earlier than I expected Gokudera Hayato." Reborn commented nonchalantly.

"You know him?" That voice was starting to get on his nerves.

"Yeah, he's a member of the family that I called over from Italy."

"He's Mafia?!"

"It's my first time meeting him as well, though." Said Reborn.

"Why do you look so surprised, Tsuna? You're mafia now too, whether you like it or not, and you've had assassins after you since you were six. This isn't all _that_ different." Said the now named Zelvinki

"So you're the 9th gen's highly trusted assassin, Reborn. You're not kidding about me becoming a candidate as the successor if I kill Sawada, right?" Hayato inclined his head a bit in respect for the hitman.

The hitman nodded, "Yeah. That's right. Well, let's continue the killing."

"K-killing me? What? Zelvinki, what's this about?!"

The black haired man grinned at the boy, "Fight, Tsuna! I'll be betting on you~"

Tsuna looked on the verge of panic. Hayato snorted at the expression and stuffed a bunch of cigarettes in his mouth and lighted them. He took out his dynamites and threw them at the tenth gen. The brunette managed to dodge out of sheer luck and started running. Hayato ran after him. He heard Reborn explaining his fighting style distantly in the background and the sound of someone laughing (that was getting on his nerves now too)

He cornered the boy and smirked as he threw more dynamite at the brunette.

The boy suddenly fell backwards then jumped up again in only his underwear. Hayato didn't have time to be confused before the boy shouted out, "REBORN! I"LL PUT OUT THE FUSES WITH MY DYING WILL!" and began to defuse all the dynamites Hayato had thrown.

He didn't let it deter him though. He shouted out "Double bomb!" And threw more dynamites but the boy only defused those too. He grew angry and then thought of the technique he had been working on. It wasn't perfected yet, but right now he didn't think about that. He just wanted the boy gone.

"Triple bomb!" He light all the dynamite and then he felt one of the bombs slip from his grasp. His eyes widened in horror when the rest of them fell too. (Is this the end of me?)

Then the boy whom he had thought was useless went over and defused all those bombs too. When all the bombs were no longer light the boy sighed in relief, "Thank goodness… I made it…"

Hayato stared at the boy- no. The Tenth. He went down on his knees and bowed, "I was mistaken! You're the one who's fit to be the boss! 10th gen! I'll follow you! Command me to do anything!"

Tenth just looked at Hayato in shock and Reborn arrived to explain, "Having the loser serve under the winner is a family rule."

Hayato sat up and then bowed his head in shame. He began to explain himself as well, "Actually. I really didn't have ambitions to become the 10th gen. It's just that when I heard that the 10th gen is a Japanese guy the same age as me, I felt that I had to test his strength…" he looked up with hope in his eyes, "But you're more than I expected! For putting yourself on the line to save me, I'll place my life in your hands!"

Tsuna looked flustered and started rambling on till the man from earlier appeared and pat Tsuna on the back, "Just give in. It'll be nice having someone else around, ne?"

Tsuna glanced up at the man then back at Hayato. He shifted nervously then looked at the equally nervous Hayato (Will he accept me? Someone as unworthy as me?) "I don't want a subordinate."

Hayato's hopes were crushed and he looked down at the ground. He deserved it, he supposed, he did (after all) try to kill the tenth.

"But."

Hayato looked back up only to see one of the kindest smiles he had ever seen on anyone's face.

"I wouldn't mind us being friends."

Hayato got to hit feet and bowed again at Tsuna, "Thank you…."

They were interrupted when a pissed off Hibari Kyoya appeared with tonfas in hand.

"For destruction of Nanimori property and crowding, I will bite you to death!"

Hayato and Tsuna spent the rest of the evening running from a certain Demon Perfect (Zelvinki and Reborn had mysteriously disappeared)

**...**

_**Don't forget, Reviews make the world go round! I might decide to update faster if **__**someone**__** decides to review~**_


	5. Chapter 4: Sudden Downpour

_**AN: Super short this time, I know! But I'm overwhelmed by home work at the moment with An essay due soon and a massive research project on top of about a kajillion pages of notes I have to take. I typed this out during the time that I could, and I'm ashamed that I haven't managed to finish more than this. I'll try hard to give out longer chapters in the future! (No promises sadly...) With this chapter, we finally get Yamamoto introduced, and You get a peek as to what is inside of Zelvinki's mind. I'm surprised that no one has asked how demons work in this world that I've created... Ah well, All will be revealed eventually even if you don't ask so I suppose it doesn't really matter all too much. **_

_**Feel free to correct any spelling, grammar, or other errors you spot. I don't have a beta and I'm not sure I ever will so it's just little ol' me tryin' my best to get it as right as can be. And thats easier said than done considering I'm dyslexic... Oh well!**_

_**Warning: Contains swearing, mentioning of violence, attempted suicide, and other stuff.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Except Zelvinki(the OC). He's mine. Aaaaalll mineeee.)**_

_**...**_

Tsuna woke up the next morning by Reborn's usual methods (Sadistic baby. Why me?) And headed down stairs after getting dressed. He ate a quick breakfast and wondered absentmindedly were Zelvinki had wondered off to (He wasn't there when Tsuna woke up. This was not a good sign.) He grabbed his school bag and opened the door…

Only to find Zelvinki and Gokudera chatting excitedly in Italian about something.

"Eh?"

Both Zelvinki and Gokudera looked over at Tsuna. Zelvinki smiled and stuffed his hands into the pocket of his trench coat (Where did he get that thing? And why was he wearing a fedora?) "Morning!"

Gokudera bowed deeply, "Good morning tenth!"

Tsuna looked at the two of them in disbelief then sighed, "Morning, I guess… Why are you here, Gokudera?"

"I brought him here!" Said Zelvinki, "And after chatting the morning away with him, I decided I give him my seal of approval!" Zelvinki grinned at Gokudera (Is he blushing?!) "So take care of him, kay Ha-ya-to?"

"I won't disappoint Zelvinki-san!"

Tsuna watched the two in shock for a moment, before brushing it aside as Zelvinki's usual antics. He sighed and just walked past them and started his way to school.

**….**

The days passed by for Zelvinki rather quickly, just as they always did for the demon. Even with the new editions, not much changed from before. He had fun discussing UMAs with Hayato (He reminded him a bit of Christine with her obsession with the occult) and it was just as entertaining as ever to join in on Reborn's 'training' sessions with Tsuna. But the days still passed by too quickly for his tastes.

He longed for the long evenings he spent with his pack, his friends, under the odd purple red sky of his birth world. He missed them (Not that he'd admit it) and would even settle for his bitch of a sister's company if it came down to it (at least if he was with her he could enjoy a really good fight for once) He was quickly growing bored with the life he lead now. And he started to want to go away.

But he wouldn't. He had made a promise to Tsuna, and Zelvinki wasn't one to break promises. Unlike some people he knew (*cough*hissister*cough*) he didn't lie. Never. So he would stay. He would wait out the child's life and ride the ups and downs with him. He only hoped that it didn't end up like _that_ time. He shuttered at the thought and quickly derailed that train of thought.

Zelvinki, who sat in a tree to watch Tsuna from afar during his school hours, tilted his head a bit to one side as he watched the scene play out. His lips twitched upwards and he laughed a bit at Tsuna who had (once again) been shot with the dying will bullet in order to stop himself from being expelled.

Ah well, he mused to himself, at least the days weren't all that bad. And he felt that something interesting would pop up eventually. He just had to be patient. Like he had been in all the other worlds that he had visited. Patient.

(He ignored the fact that everyone that knew him by more than just name would deny that he had any qualities even vaguely resembling patience.)

**…..**

Yamamoto Takeshi walked over to a sighing Tsuna while calling out a cheerful, "Help has arrived!"

Tsuna (Was it alright to call him that in his head? It should be alright, shouldn't it?) looked over at Takeshi with an odd look in his eyes.

Then Tsuna smiled and looked a bit sheepish, "Oh? Sorry 'bout the game… It's my fault we lost."

Takeshi grinned back at the boy, "No worries! No worries! It's only PE, ne?"

Takeshi and Tsuna started cleaning up after the game and Takeshi brought up a conversation. (Maybe..?)

"Haven't you just had the best of luck lately? With the kendo battle and the Volleyball Tournament."

"Hm?" Tsuna paused in his cleaning and looked over at Takeshi. He frowned then tilted his head a bit to one side, "You think?"

Takeshi nodded, "Yup. In comparison, I just play baseball like it's all I know."

"You're really good at it though. And you like playing, right? If it's fun for you then you should keep playing." Tsuna smiled.

"Maybe… But it hasn't been going well lately."

"Hm?"

"I've hit a slump. No matter how much I've been practicing lately, my average keeps dropping and my fielding is screwing up. Tsuna, What should I do?"

Tsunas blinked at him and held a rather surprised expression on his face. He looked a tad startled, as if he had not expected the question, then frowned. "Well… Perhaps you're looking at it the wrong way? Maybe it's not that you haven't been practicing enough but… that you need to practice differently?" He tilted his head to one side a bit and kept frowning, "I'm not really sure… But I do have to say this, don't give up. And be careful, alright?"

Now it was Takeshi's turn to look startled. But then his familiar mask settled over his face and he laughed, "Ya! Maybe you're right! I'll head to practice today and see if I can figure out what I'm doing wrong. Thanks for the advice Tsuna!"

Tsuna smiled again and Takeshi couldn't help but wish that he saw the brunette smile more. He hardly ever saw the boy smile. It was usually set at a slight frown or a distressed or scared expression.

**…..**

Takeshi looked out at the scenery before him and sighed. His arm hurt, and the cast over the fractured limb itched. He smiled sadly to himself as he turned to face some of the students who had gathered behind him to stop him.

"Sorry, but I don't think I'm taking it too far, After the baseball God threw me away I have nothing left to live for. Is it not better for me to jump now and get it over with?"

"WAIT!"

Takeshi looked a tad startled when he saw a familiar head of brown hair make its way to the front of the crowd. Tsuna had a panicked expression on his face, his eyes were full of fear.

"Tsuna? It's no use, you know. You can't stop me."

Tsuna stood up and suddenly had a look of determination on his face (did his eyes just flash orange?) as he spoke up, "You're an idiot."

A frown tugged on Takeshi's lips as he looked at the boy.

"Oh? So has all the success you've had lately rushed to your head? Because you've done such 'great' things are you now in a higher position than such a pitiful person as myself?! How arrogant of you, Tsuna." Even Takeshi was surprised by how much venom came out in his voice. He hadn't known just how much anger he had bottled up. But now. Now that he was at his end he felt all the wrongs he had experienced throughout his life just boil up and make his emotions burn.

He didn't know what to do. So he smiled. He fell back on his familiar mask of false grins (When was the last time he had really smiled?) and laughed; however, his voice held no mirth.

Tsuna's eyes softened and he said, "You're wrong. You're not an idiot for those reasons. You are an idiot because you haven't thought this through. Why do you think you've been abandoned?! Why do you think that you have nothing more to live for?! What happened to playing baseball because you liked it?! What happened to looking at the situation from a different light cause something is wrong here and neither of us can see it! You came to me yesterday and told me you're in a slump. I told you to take a step back. What happened to that!?" Tsuna was yelling at this point and then, all of a sudden, he went quiet, "You haven't been abandoned. You still have me, don't you? Even if I'm No-Good-Tsuna, I'll stand by your side. And I'm not the only one. Your father is there too. There are people in the crowd standing here on the roof that will stay by your side too. Not just for your baseball talents. Not just for that mask you always were."

Tsuna looked down a moment then looked back up again, "We're here. So can you give us a real smile for us for once?"

Takeshi blinked and stared at Tsuna. (Wha..?) Then he smiled, a real one for once, "Only if you promise to smile too."

And climbed back over the fence.

Tsuna looked relieved then broke out into a bright smile, "Alright, Yamamoto."

**…**

Zelvinki watched the scene play out with a distant expression on his face. He didn't acknowledge Reborn as the arcobaleno landed next to Zelvinki in their (now) shared hiding place.

"He gained another one, ne?" Zelvinki mused softly.

Reborn nodded, "He did. And without the bullet this time, too. I'd like to say he'd grown but I assume this is one of his 'bouts of confidence' like you mentioned."

Zelvinki grinned and laughed a bit, "Ha, maybe it is. I do know that my charge wouldn't normally pull a stunt like this. I will say that he's gotten braver since you showed up. Your teachings are doing a world of good."

Reborn smirked, "But of course."

Zelvinki stood and put the fedora on so that it covered his ears, "Soo… Shall we head in and cause a little mayhem?"

Reborn left and Zelvinki quickly followed suit.

**...**

_**AN: Sorry again for the shorter chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer.**_

_**Don't forget, Reviews make the world go round! I might decide to update faster if **__**someone**__** decides to review~**_


End file.
